The Valentines Legacy
by Jade3604
Summary: Vincent Valentines youngest Daughter goes on a journey and saves her father, and Brother from the clutches of the newly collected group
1. So it begins

~~Hallo, Wow, it's been a really long time since ive written a fanfic. But with me moving to my dad and getting myself together, then falling apart...dropping out of school . searching for a job and a new apartment with my father has taken a toll on me. BUT i found this story when i was looking over some old documents and poetry, and i just added onto this, SOOOOO, i hope you enjoy this. I don't think this will be as long as my other story. But, I tried to make it better than my frist one. I hope you enjoy!! ~Jade~ ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Profile:  
  
Name: Jordyn Valentine Age: 17 sex: Female Height: 5' 4 1/2" Weight: 120lbs Appearance: long raven black, Sapphire Blue eyes,pale skin.  
  
The sun was setting over the Nimble Mountains, on a cold December day. Jordyn was walking down the path to the Shinra Mansion. She breathed in and out the cold air, with her hands in her pockets. It was about 7:30pm, and everyone was snug inside of their homes.The newly rebuilt Shinra Mansion, was in much better shape. Jordyn walked inside of her house, and kicked the snow off of her boots.  
  
"Jordyn? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes daddy, its me."  
  
"Good, come upstairs."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
she took off her boots, and walked up the long stairway. Her father Vincent Valentine was sitting at his desk. Vincent is getting up there in age, hes about 45 now, with long straggily blackish gray hair.  
  
"Look at this Jordyn."  
  
he pointed to the telescope.  
  
"WOW! you finally did it!"  
  
"Yes i did, and it wouldn't of been without you."  
  
"Now i can have a mother again!"  
  
she clapped her hands together, and smiled brightly. and hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm old remember."  
  
"Im sorry daddy,"  
  
"It's quite alright."  
  
"Can you tell me about mom?"  
  
"hahaha, How many times have i told you?"  
  
"Alot, i just want to hear what she was like."  
  
"Well, she was alot like you. I've known her for a long time. I met her at the Lab's in 1997. We were partners on the Jenova project, And one day, i just asked her out on a date. She said 'Yes' and then we just kept dating. until 1999, our wedding day. She disappeared....I heard that she was with Professor Gast. I fell into dispair. I was attacked by Gast, and i was changed. I wanted revenge. With my new body, i could do the impossible. I went on an incredible journey, and i saved the world. I found Lucredia. alone, and almost dead. She apparently had twins. Your world-wide known brother Sephiroth, and your other brother, Neo. There was no sign of Sephiroth, So i took Neo, and your Mother, to the Laboratory.I first worked on Lucredia, then on Neo. Your Mother and Brother were doing well, until there was a horrible earthquake. It distroyed all of my work. There was your Brother safe in a tube, so i took some of his DNA, and i made you."  
  
"Thats such a sad story, everytime i hear it...it just makes me so, so mad!"  
  
"Calm down Jordyn."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
A voice came from upstairs.  
  
"What is it son?"  
  
"Whats all the commotion from?"  
  
"NEO! He's making mom!"  
  
"No way, dad!"  
  
"I'm WORKING on it, no guarantees."  
  
"I know you can do it dad!"  
  
Neo came running down the stairs, He was 18, 6'1" with platnum white short hair hanging over his eyes. He had black eyes, and pale skin and a muscular figure.  
  
"Thanks son. I think thats enough excitement for the night...lets all turn in."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Goodnight dad."  
  
"Night ol'man"  
  
"You guys have school tomarrow, so....get alot of sleep."  
  
Jordyn and Neo walked up the long stairway, to their rooms.  
  
"Hey...Dyn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Lets go down to the REAL lab...the one with all of the books..about Sephiroth-"  
  
"We have school tomarrow..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We have to sleep."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I ain't no chicken!"  
  
"HAHAHA, im joking.."  
  
"You'd better be."  
  
"Goodnight Dyn."  
  
"Nighty Night Neo"  
  
Jordyn and Neo went their seperate ways, and went into their rooms. Jordyn got into her pj's and sat on her bed, and looked out the balcony window. The moon always peered into her room, and it soothed and comforted her. She laid on her bed, and went to sleep. Her alarm clock went off at 6:00am. She opened her eyes slowly, and got up. she went to the bathroom, and took a shower, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got her clothes on. when it was about 7, she walked down the stairs, grabbed some toast, and walked out the door. 


	2. The Spider and the Fly

"Dyn! wait for me!"  
  
"Hurry up Neo, alright?"  
  
Neo ran down the path, and caught up with Jordyn at the gate. The snow fell softly onto the town, The sun shone timidly through the clouds. They walked down the path, and to the small school on the left, next to the INN. It was a few minuates before classes started, so everyone was outside, or inside waiting for school to start.  
  
"Hey, look..Its Amaya and Company."  
  
Neo said as he poked his sister in the side lightly.  
  
"Great..."  
  
Amaya looked over at Jordyn and Neo.  
  
"Hey guys...its the weird-os"  
  
Her friends laughed, and made faces at them.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Jordyn said gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists.  
  
"Dyn..stay..dont start now.."  
  
Neo grabbed Jordyns arm firmly, and looked ahead.  
  
"I absolutly hate her..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'd just like to beat the fuck out of her."  
  
"Dyn...Dyn..your eyes are turning red...calm down.."  
  
"Alright..alright.."  
  
Jordyn took a deep breath, and exhaled. Her eyes slowly went back to her normal eye color.  
  
"Thats good..Now..just try to stay calm.."  
  
"I'll try Neo.."  
  
Neo finally let go of Jordyns arm, and walked to the further side of the school,where they met their friends: Aura, Brenna, Kai and Marshall. Aura was 17, light purple hair, and green eyes, and stood about 5'6". Brenna had brown hair, brown eyes, she was 17, and was about 5'5". Kai was Brenna's older twin brother. He had brown hair and brown eyes. he was about 5'7". Marshall was 18, 5'6 blonde hair, with blue highlights, and hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey Valentines!"  
  
"Hey Hey Hey, Kai, Aura, Brenna, Marshall."  
  
"Hey guys, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just sitting here freezing our asses off."  
  
Jordyn was quiet. Marshall leaned over to Neo, and whisperd:  
  
"Hey, whats a matter with Dynie?"  
  
"Snotty bitch problems."  
  
"..Oh, i see."  
  
The bell rang loudly, and everyone filed into the small school. Jordyn went to her locker, and got her books out. She closed her locker door, and held her books against her chest. She looked down the hallway to see Amaya, and Julie, and Marcus. Amaya snickerd at Jordyn, she just glared back, and scoffed. Brenna walked up to Jordyn.  
  
"I'm gonna get her."  
  
"We know...We know, BUT, for the time being, lets just go to class. or else Miss. Niya will get mad at us again. I can't afford a detention now..."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked to their class, and they sat down.  
  
"Good Morning class. Today we have a test, I hope you all studied for your test on the Novel Silent Hearts. Put your books on the floor, and get your pencils out."  
  
(the day progresses on.....)  
  
It was lunch, she met her Brother, Kai, Brenna, Marshall, and Aura. She got in line, and walked to her table, where everyone was sitting. Amaya and Company were sitting about in the middle, and they always joked and laughed. Jordyn walked past, and Amaya stuck her leg out on the side of the table, and tripped Jordyn.Her whole body flung infront of her, and the food went everywhere. Her plates crashed to the floor, The whole cafe grew quiet.  
  
"OOoopsies.....my bad."  
  
she laughed innocently. By this time, Jordyn's Brother and friends got up, and making their way to Jordyn. Jordyn stood up, and just stared at her. She felt her blood boil. Amaya looked at Jordyn awkwardly, and in discust.  
  
"JORDYN!! WAIT!"  
  
Ignoring her brothers call, she lunged herself forward in a fit of rage, and started to punch Amaya anywhere she could. Everyone at Amayas table, tried to get Jordyn off of her, and Neo and group tried to get Jordyn off of Amaya. Jordyn was beating the crap out of Amayas face, While ignoring and pushing everyone away from her.  
  
"DYN! THATS ENOUGH! THE DEANS GONA BUST YOUR ASS!"  
  
Jordyn stopped punching Amaya, and looked at her brother, Jordyns eyes were a blood red, and dark in the white area. She had Amaya by her cheerleading shirt, and let go. She looked at Amaya, and breathed in and out deeply. Amaya quiverd and whimperd and shook from beneath Jordyn. Jordyn got up, and ran out the cafe doors, and out the school doors, to home.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"....It's me....dad..."  
  
"Jordyn...what are you doing home?"  
  
"It happend again....Whats wrong with me?"  
  
"........"  
  
"DADDY, i know my eyes turn red when im angry.."  
  
"Your not a monster, its not your fault. Its.....uh-more like a vampire thing."  
  
"A vampire? that makes it even worse daddy, im a freak! look at me!"  
  
"Jordyn Lana Valentine!"  
  
Jordyn looked up, and looked apologetic at her father.  
  
"Im sorry......"  
  
"Its alright...."  
  
Neo burst in the door, and looked at his sister, and father.  
  
"Dyn, you so screwed Amaya's face up."  
  
"What?"  
  
Vincent said, gocking at Jordyn in disbelief.  
  
"Well dad...."  
  
Vincent rose his hand infront of Neo's face.  
  
"Quiet,............Jordyn?"  
  
"Amaya tripped me, and I was so embarassed, and she's always making me mad...and finally...it just all came out today....I don't remember anything...But...When i looked at her, it looks like she got hit with a running chocobo...I-I don't remember anything daddy..."  
  
"Dad?....Do i have this condition too?"  
  
"I don't know....you haven't showed any signs of it."  
  
"I don't know what to say Jordyn.....I know you can't control it...."  
  
Jordyn ran up the stairs, and shut her door, and locked it. Jordyn sat on her bed, and gazed at the white peaks of Mt. Nimble.  
  
"I Have to get out of here...."  
  
"Not with out me, you aren't."  
  
"What? Neo...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Come on Dyn, I know this house like the back of my hand. Theirs alot of secret pasages and shiznazzle."  
  
"Don't tell daddy...alright?"  
  
"Well, He's not gonna punish yo-"  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
Jordyn snapped  
  
"It's just that....I'm not normal...why me....I was made from you...why do I have to get this."  
  
"Because....Dad made you special...to be just like him."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE A FREAK!"  
  
Jordyn sobbed. Neo sat beside her and held his sister close.  
  
"Dynnie...We all love you. Everyone in this town. Amaya is just jealous that she isn't the looker that you are. And from what i've seen, i think that Marcus has his eyes on you."  
  
"I dont want anything to do with him or love. You and dad are the only men allowed in my life."  
  
"What about Kai and Marshall?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
She sniffed.  
  
"Kai and Marsh have been through stuff with you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the time when you and that fudge packer...oh shit whats his name...Luicifer....tried to take your juice box, and Marsh and Kai threw their trays at him to get him away from you."  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything. They don't understand what its like to be created into something you don't want to be."  
  
"Now don't you dare go blame this on dad. Coz he had no choice of what he wanted to be. You heard the stories that he's told you. You remember them all, he's said them a hundred times."  
  
"But he MADE ME TO BE LIKE HIM...remember...thats...what you said."  
  
"You and dad are the two greatest people in the world. Fuck everyone else. Dad made you special. Just think how sometimes i feel when people ask me about being the all-mighty Sephiroth's twin brother,I hate it when people ask me that. So i just ignore that shit now and days."  
  
"Neo...What should i do? Tomarrow at school, everyone will be afraid of me."  
  
"Fuck them, you got two years left. You won't see them never."  
  
"BUT i have that two years to go Neo.They'll be scared, and next year, you wont be there for me, and neither Marshy or Kai or Brenna, or Aura. I'll be all alone."  
  
"Have dad teach you then."  
  
"He's too busy with mom...I wouldn't want to impede on his studies, i really want a mother."  
  
"Well, i do too. But...ya know...I don't know."  
  
"I've always felt that way. Im never sure about myself. As soon as i hit puberty, my so called "vampire" hormones have been going all out of whack."  
  
"Woah...chill...Well....Vampires have a nack for blood right?"  
  
"I thought so.."  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then that's good. Maybe you just have the strength like one."  
  
"When i see blood i almost go beserk"  
  
Jordyn giggled  
  
"I just hate blood so much..it makes my skin crawl just knowing its inside of me."  
  
Neo laughed, and Jordyn rubbed her arms.  
  
"Well. I'm not all out for you doing this but. Why don't you just stay home with dad and be his scientific partner."  
  
"What about getting a job?"  
  
"Come on Dyn, This is NIMBLETHUM we are talking about. Towns near us are Rocket Town, and Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"I don't want to drop out."  
  
"I've been concidering it myself....I wanna help dad. Screw the education. Education is for people in Midgar, besides, 12th is like 11th grade anyway. You and I know alot more than we are supposed to know, so let's just get out of school and stay with dad."  
  
"Do you think daddie will go with it?"  
  
"If it concerns our safty and such, then yes."  
  
a loud banging came from the front door. It startled Jordyn, and Neo's eyes grew wide. The pounding continued until Vincent answered the door. Jordyn and Neo ran to the stairwell, and peered through the spokes of the stairwell.  
  
"Mr. Valentine! your daughter hurt my little Amaya!"  
  
"Well, my DAUGHTER, Jordyn, defended herself, because YOUR LITTLE daughter tripped her."  
  
"Mr. Valentine, a trip? My daughter doing such a thing? She's innocent! and just look at her face! she'll never be a model for the Cosmo-Temple magazine."  
  
"Well sir-"  
  
Vincent took off his glasses, and cleaned them off with his shirt  
  
"Don't well sir me. Your family is nuts! a pack of freaks living in this freakish makko saken house! And don't you think for one moment that you scare me, because you saved the world, whoopdie tootin doo. That won't change for anything from what your gonna get."  
  
"And what shall I get sir?"  
  
Vincent was getting a bit annoyed, and you could clearly hear it as every word he said, escaped from his lips.  
  
"Everything taken away from you, because i'm suing your ass off."  
  
Vincents eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ah! YES! their is a way to break the ice on mr.I-saved-the-world"  
  
Vincent growled in his throat.  
  
"You wont intimidate me....I have allies on stand-by if you do anything rash...So i wouldn't do anything...If you value your familys life."  
  
Vincent looked outside, over the mans shoulder.  
  
"Sh---SHIN-RA?!"  
  
"Yes....we are back....If you remember...a small town called Midgar...We have our institute set up there....We could take your "experements" and ship them there, and we could make the perfect super-human. And....when i mean...Experements.....I mean your children as well."  
  
"You will never take my children away from me!"  
  
"on the contrary mr. Valentine you have dangerous weapons in your household, therefore they shall be taken away from you and confinsated."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Jordyn screamed, and Vincent turned around.  
  
"DADDY!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!"  
  
"LET HER GO!"  
  
Neo yelled, as he struggled to get free from the grasp of the other man holding his arms and had him in a headlock.  
  
"Let them go now!"  
  
"Oh...how silly of me...I forgot something."  
  
He turned around, and began to take a step forward, and then he turned around quickly and laied a punch smack dab in the middle of Vincent's brittle face. His glasses crunched underneath the mans fist, and fell to the ground. Blood dripped from his knuckles, and felt Vincents nose crush under the force. Vincent fell to the ground.  
  
"DADDY! NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Neo and Jordyn screamed  
  
"Tsk, such a brittle old man..."  
  
He wiped his knuckle off of a rag, and tossed it to one of his goonies.  
  
"Take them to the headquarters."  
  
"AYE SIR!"  
  
the goonies said in unison.  
  
"NO STOP! LEAVE ME GO!"  
  
Jordyn slammed down her foot as hard as she could, and the man let go, and she elbowed him in the stomache.  
  
"RUN DYNNIE!"  
  
"NO IM NOT LEAVING YOU!"  
  
"JUST GO! I'LL BE OKAY!"  
  
"PROMISE?!"  
  
"YES NOW GO!"  
  
Jordyn ran up to her room, and went to her balcony. Her raven black hair blew all over her face, she tucked it behind her ear, and looked around. The wind was howling, and it was deathly cold. She heard the men climbing closer up the stairs, she started to panic.  
  
"God, why can't i vampirize right now?"  
  
The mens voices were heard all around her.  
  
"Well, i guess im just gonna have to...jump"  
  
She jumped from her balcony, and into a bush, filled with snow.  
  
"Ohhhh, my godddd..this is COLD!"  
  
she scrambled out of the bush, and ran to the front of the house, when she slid around the corner, and scurried to the side of the house.  
  
"Shit...."  
  
she said as the fridgid cold air met her warm breath. She shiverd. She leaned up against the house, and looked at the pass.  
  
"I guess, it's Mount Nimble for me."  
  
She sprinted twords the pass.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!"  
  
"STOP HER!"  
  
she ran faster, as the coldness hit her face, and legs. But the coldness made her run faster and harder. The men ran hard and their bulky muscles and years of cigarette smoking slowed them down quickly.  
  
"Stop......She wont get far. Theirs wolves in mt.nimble. They'll tear her apart."  
  
the bigger man said in between breaths.  
  
"aren't we supposed to get all of the Valentines?"  
  
The smaller man said, breathing deeply.  
  
"Yeah, but...She's too fast....we'll get her later...I should have shot up on Makko before i came."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
the men turned around and walked back to the noisy nimblethum. Jordyn still ran, kind of getting short of breath. and she felt her body grow cold.  
  
"Ohh...man..."  
  
she said breathing deeply.but almost gagging because it felt like she was swallowing needles.  
  
"I gotta get out of here before i freeze to death..."  
  
She walked slow, and with her hands wrapped around her shoulders. Her teeth clatterd, and her body trembled. She stopped when she seen a rope bridge.  
  
"Ohh...great..."  
  
She said as she wimpered in her throat.  
  
"I hate bridges..."  
  
she started to walk along the bridge.  
  
"I hate bridges......"  
  
she kept repeating to herself, as she gripped on the one side of the frozen rope, and slid slowly along the side. when she finally got past the bridge, she collapsed on the ground. on her hands and knees.  
  
"Oh my god, im so cold."  
  
she wrapped her arms around her again, and rocked back and forth. A tear finally fell from her eyes, and rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Daddy....Neo....Damn them guys!"  
  
she punched the ground. The snow and ice crunched below her. More tears came from her eyes.  
  
"No...I can't give up...I gotta make it...I gotta save daddy...and Neo..."  
  
She got up, and walked, holding herself once more. She walked downhill and slipped a few times, and fallen, but she got back up and kept walking. Her lips light blue, and eyes almost frozen open. she finally made it out of the nimble mountains after a long 2 mile walk. She walked to the grassy plains, and collapsed, breathing shallowly. The air still chilly.  
  
"I have....to make it....to Rocket Town..."  
  
She dug her nails into the soft earth, and got up slowly. She stumbled, and walked...then ran with what strength she had left. She made it to the entrance of Rocket Town, and almost fell, if it wasn't for the large wooden colum standing erect from the ground.her breaths still halting, and shallow. She walked to the INN, which was only a few feet away, and stumbled into the INN.  
  
"We don't house drunks, get out!"  
  
the bartender boomed loudly.  
  
"No..."  
  
She breathed faster, and her eyes closing.  
  
"Holy mother of Jenova, where did you come from?!"  
  
"N..N....imb...le...th-"  
  
She fell on the ground, knocking chairs around her, on the floor. 


	3. The Great Journey Begins

"Grace! get down here we've got a straggler from Nimblethum!"  
  
the plump cheery lady walked hastly down the steps, The man picked up the chairs around Jordyn, Grace fetched some blankets from the laundry room, and wrapped them around Jordyn.  
  
"Wow, Bartello...This girl looks young for being a straggler, do ya really think she ran away from home? Poor dear looks like she was frightend tae death."  
  
Her irish tounge said, eyeing out the girl.  
  
"Geeze Grace, open up your eyes, kids will run away for any old reason now and days."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Jordyn gasped. Bartello and Grace looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"Something must have happend over there."  
  
"She looks familliah..don't ya agree?"  
  
Grace said stroking Jordyns face with a warm herbal cloth.  
  
"Aye, she does...Vincent's little girl."  
  
"Well, where's that strapping young boy of his too, Neo is it?"  
  
"I don't know...But Her and her brother are in-seperable."  
  
"Maybe ya should call Delany and see whats going on."  
  
"I should."  
  
Jordyn moaned softly.  
  
"Neo...."  
  
"Shhhh, its alright..."  
  
"Hey Del?....yea Bartello...whats going on at Nimble?.......a what? are you serious? Is everyone okay? They took Vincent and Neo to where? Midgar?.....I thought- Well yea-Ohhh.....I see. Well...No..No..no problems here. Just a kinda feeling i had 'tis all...you know me uptight. Well, thanks Del...Yeah, you too...Bye."  
  
He turned to Grace, and shook his head.  
  
"Seems like the cloonies took Her dad and brother to Midgar Institute. I guess they were after that family for a long time, and had no way to get them without something happening like what happend. So they removed them from the house, and now they are gonna be apart of the Ga-Ho-Let project"  
  
"The ga-hoo-what?"  
  
"Gast, Hojo, Scarlet"  
  
"Ohhhh..."  
  
Her eyes widend.  
  
"Well woman, we should get her upstairs in our boys room...We don't want them to find her here. So get to it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Grace and Bartello picked up Jordyn carefully, and carried her up to their son's room.  
  
"You tend to the girl, and i'll run the INN and the Pub today."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Bartello walked downstairs, and took care of the customers. Grace was upstairs, sewing and sitting in a rocking chair beside Jordyn. Grace every hour checked up on Jordyn's health. As the day progressed, she seemed to come around. The sun finally set over the ocean, and Jordyn opened up her eyes slowly. She took a deep breath, and looked around nervously. The room was dimmed. She sat up slowly.  
  
"Aye, yer finally awake..."  
  
Jordyn quickly turned her head to where the voice came from.  
  
"Wh-who are you? I can't see you..."  
  
Grace chuckled.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Yer in good hands. You gave us quite a scare."  
  
".....I'm scaring myself...I don't know how I could have survived that....I thought i was gonna die up there."  
  
"What are ya runnin' away from?"  
  
"People who came to my house, and took my dad, and my brother...and they hurt my dad..."  
  
Her voice got light, and her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Well, yer alright here. You just stay put, i'll get ya some soup."  
  
"Thanks...ma'am"  
  
"Call me Grace, and my husband is Bartello."  
  
"Thanks Grace..."  
  
Jordyn smiled, and Grace patted Jordyns leg and walked down the steps, and into the pub. Jordyn looked curiously around the room. She saw pictures of people on the wall, and next to the dresser. Their was a picture of a boy lit by the candlelight. He had dark hair, and he looked to be about Her age, and alittle heavy set.  
  
"That's me boy Jasper."  
  
"Oh..?"  
  
"Yup, a mighty fine boy we had. But then he went to Midgar and he stopped writing to us. He sent us a picture of 'mself a month ago...This is what he looks like now."  
  
Grace handed the picture to Jordyn. Jordyn had a flashback.  
  
~"DADDY! NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Neo and Jordyn screamed  
  
"Tsk, such a brittle old man..."  
  
He wiped his knuckle off of a rag, and tossed it to one of his goonies.  
  
"Take them to the headquarters."  
  
"AYE SIR!"~  
  
".....I saw him today!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"He was with that guy when that guy hit my dad!"  
  
She paused.  
  
"I gotta go to Midgar!"  
  
Jordyn got out of the bed.  
  
"Woahhh...It takes atleast 2 weeks to get to Midgar, if ya walk....and with the lack of food and the wild animals...you might not survive!"  
  
"I don't care HOW i get there, i need to get to my father and brother."  
  
"How aboot I lend ya some money, and you can take the next boat to Midgar, it'd take atleast a day."  
  
"I didn't see any ports around here, and i thought that.....Junon and Costa Del Sol were the only two ports around here."  
  
"Aye, we made one last month. It goes to Kalm, and then ya walk to Midgar...easy as that."  
  
"You'd lend me money?"  
  
"Aye, your father has done so much for us. He helped us rebuild this INN when the earthquake happend. It's the least we can do."  
  
"Thank you so much Grace."  
  
She hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ahhhh easy on meh. I ain't as young as i look."  
  
Grace laughed.  
  
"Well, you'd better dress warm. Go to the neighbor, she sells stuff like that. Heres some money."  
  
"Grace, i can't thank you enough....You are so kind."  
  
"Ahh, stop, your making me flushed."  
  
Jade held the sack of money to her chest, She smiled at Grace, and walked down the steps.  
  
"Well, i see your up and about."  
  
"Yes, thanks to you two."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Just get your keister outta here before Midgar gets here and nabs ya."  
  
"I will sir"  
  
She smiled at Bartello, and walked out the door, and to the next door shop. She bought, bluejeans, a black tshirt, and a warm jacket, sneakers and a pair of socks. She gave her clothes to the lady at the shop, and headed out to the port. She paid the guy 150 gill, and got on the boat, and set sail to Midgar. She looked out to the vast ocean, black like the night sky. The moon hung high, and the stars shone brightly. She wasn't tired, so she just sat at the back of the boat, looking up into the sky at the stars. The boat was swift and quiet. She sort of dozed off, and awoke when the barge horn blared loudly. She jumped in the air, and onto her feet. 


End file.
